


overwhelming

by Distantvampire



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, science dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantvampire/pseuds/Distantvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony is overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh god, Bruce! What do I  _do?!_ ’ Tony Stark looked terrified, looking down at the tiny bundle in his arms. 

Bruce laughed, watching as Tony squirmed a little, hemming and hawing as he paced the floor of the lab. “Hold her, cuddle her. Talk to  _her._ " He said with a gesture as he leaned back against the door frame. “Watch your language though, Tony." He reminded him softly. 

He was still awestruck at the change of his fortune, at his life. It was enough that he had found a home here with Tony in the sprawling Stark Tower. It was enough that not only did he have security, but he had love, and the love of the man he admired most. In a different life many considered that he might have even  _been_ Tony Stark. Now he was happily Tony Stark’s other half and their work together had changed millions of lives across the globe. They had finally finished Bruce’s work on water purification, combining it with Tony’s clean energy revolution - their first focus was in rural areas of India where Bruce had spent so much of the last chapter of his life. 

Now though, this life was much different, and very grounded. Not only was there Tony, but there was also the little bundle in Tony’s arms. “Have we decided on her name yet?" He asked as he came to where the two were standing. Tony was swaying a little, and the baby was slowly calming down. She was six months old, to the day, and this was the first day she had been allowed to come home with them. The trips had been so hard, especially for Bruce, leaving her there. “I was still thinking Adelaide." He said quietly as he rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder. She had dark hair, like Tony’s, and what looked like blue eyes with flecks of emerald green in them. Bruce wasn’t sure how they would turn out the older that she got. 

"Addy," Tony tested the word on his tongue, a small smile on his face. “I love it." He murmured softly and leaned his temple against Bruce’s. Tony was still terrified of the notion of being a parent, of all the things that would mean. Maybe with a daughter it would be different - a beautiful little girl who would reign in her fathers. She’d grow up to break hearts, if she had half the sweet nature of Bruce. Tony hoped if she got anything from him then maybe it would be his determination. Let her leave behind his impulsiveness, his aggression, his brash nature. Tony looked down at the tiny body now asleep in his arms and and then to his husband. Let her take after Bruce. 

Both had their own doubts of how they could raise a child, but it was going to be alright. Bruce had enough confidence in them both to make Tony feel better. He had never wanted anything more than this though, of this little family and their little life. Tony kissed Bruce’s temple gently and then leaned his face down to kiss Addy’s forehead. “I love you both so very much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fatherhood somehow just feels right.

Tony groaned as he rolled over, pushing himself up from the snugly warmth of Bruce. "My turn," He murmured, kissing Bruce's temple as he withdrew himself from the blankets. Addy had been there for two weeks so far, and while she slept through the night most of the time, she still was a grounding force for the two scientists who had never had to pay attention to trivial things like day and night. Tony stumbled down the hallway, heading into Addy's room where she was fussing up a storm.

Tony was determined to do things differently than his father had, and while he easily could have told JARVIS to get a bottle ready to the optimal temperature, he was going to do everything he could for the little girl without a butler.

"Shhhhh, hush baby," He murmured, slipping his arms underneath the wailing six month old as he picked her up. It was only 5 AM. Adelaide was a very early riser it seemed. He cradled her against his shoulder for a moment, reaching down to grab a blanket to throw across his chest so that the cold chill of the arc reactor didn't bother her. He cuddled her against his chest, patting her back gently as he headed towards the changing table. This, of all things, was the reason he wished Bruce would just  _let_ him try to see if Dummy could be gentle enough to change diapers for them. Realistically he didn't trust Dummy with anything that delicate either but the notion would have been lovely. 

A few minutes later and she was freshly changed, but still a little fussy. That was the routine, up before 7 AM every day she'd been home, change first, food second, cuddles third. He cradled her against his chest again, finding he felt the most natural with her when they were positioned just so that he could rest his head against hers lightly, heart to place where his arc reactor was. He was getting pretty damn good at making bottles with one hand, and within moments he was back in his bedroom with Adelaide cradled carefully in the crook of his arm drinking heartily while he sat against the headboard. 

Bruce barely moved except to watch her, making sure Tony gave her a chance to catch a breath at the appropriate times. He let out a sleepy yawn and leaned up just to kiss her head before sinking back down on his stomach, face first in the pillows. She finished off her bottle and Tony settled her down between them before sliding back down onto his back. He idly played with her, noticing how much she focused on the arc reactor. "Do you think I should keep it covered around her?" He asked with a yawn, looking across at Bruce. For a moment the mop of curls didn't move but then Bruce turned his head, chocolate eyes blinking wearily over towards Tony. "It's just colors, lights, it won't hurt her as long as she's not too close to it." He said sleepily. Even so, Tony drew the sheets up closer across his chest blocking out the bright light.

It wasn't too long before all three were sleeping again, both of Adelaide's hands wrapped tightly around one of Bruce's and one of Tony's fingers.

Neither Bruce or Tony could think of anything that was better in life than the feeling of completion, all three of them wrapped into the large kin sized bed. No one ever would have seen it coming, the two of them, the life they had built together. But somehow it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, and Tony knew he wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

 

\-------

 

Three years seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. They went from working all night to being in bed around midnight, up with Addy at 7 AM. Waffles were her favorite, she loved strawberries and blueberries and hated pears. Her favorite thing to do was to play catch with Dummy in the lab while Bruce and Tony worked, and though Tony would never say it he loved the robot so much for how gentle he was with her. 

One night they sat watching Mulan, Bruce sitting on the floor in a half lotus, with Addy in his lap and Tony sitting on the couch behind them idly playing with Bruce's hair. "Are we doing headstart with her?" He asked as he watched Bruce's shoulders rise and fall in time with his deep, steady breathing. Tony still didn't know how in the world he managed to tolerate meditating for so long, but with Adelaine in his lap he knew that Bruce wasn't focused really. Bruce looked back towards him, ignoring the Disney movie for the moment. "I think it's a good idea. The sooner she gets into school the better." Came Bruce's even response. It was hard trying to balance giving her a normal life and the unfortunately reality that with with two fathers who were superheros, her life would never be normal. Especially not when one of those fathers was Tony Stark, and his life just in general tended to be a mess of publicity and flouncing. 

The only time that parenthood became difficult was when one of them was away from home, and then it was less about the challenge of single-parenthood and more about the challenge of having the family be incomplete. Tony had encouraged Bruce to start publishing works again, to rejoin the scientific community, and after much resistance finally he had done so. The first week long seminar falls into phone calls every morning and night just as much for Bruce to hear Addy's voice as to hear Tony's. With every business trip Tony ended up more antsy and worked up towards the end that half the time he would rush the circumstances to get home to his family. 

Their rhythm worked though, it was uniquely their own. 

September rolled around and Adelaide turned four, her birthday celebrated with their little 'family' of superheros. She is especially fond ironically of Clint Barton, and loves to sit in "Unka Clint's" lap while he told her stories of places he had visited. Even without Tony and Bruce, Adelaide is spoiled by presents and gifts, many which had unique meaning to the person who provided them. Bruce and Tony had given her a tiny, delicate bracelet made from adamantium that could connect her directly to JARVIS, as well as allow them to see where she was at all times and to hear her environment. If she was going to school, Tony wouldn't stand not being able to know where she was just in case the worst happened. She ooo'd and awwww'd over everything appropriately, excersizing her best manners on everyone and saying her thank yous. By the time she fell asleep that night she was exhausted and content and fell asleep cuddling the stuffed animal goat that Thor had given her. 

A week later Tony and Bruce walked her into her headstart class, and though they had worried about how she would handle public school she impresses them by zoning in on another girl who was sitting quietly coloring on her own. Tony looked over at Bruce, watching the way his brows knitted together in sadness and he reached out to take his hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze and smiled. "I'd rather it be hard for us than her." He murmured softly, but then Adelaide brought over a little girl with sleek dark hair. "Daddy, this is Hope. She's gonna be my new friend!" Bruce gave Tony's hand a tight squeeze and smiled. "That's wonderful Babygirl," he leaned down and Addy threw her arms around him, hugging tight. "Love you Daddy!" She chirped before she stepped back, grabbing Tony's hand to pull him down. He leaned down, pulling the little girl into a tight embrace. "We'll be here to pick you up at 2 Honeybear." He murmured and kissed her forehead. "Okay Papa!" And the two girls ran back to the crayons, and the two fathers let out a collective breath they had no idea they'd been holding. 


End file.
